


Loved Too Much

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sacrifice Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean escape purgatory but it may be a the cost of one of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Too Much

Castiel’s grace had shown bright as he dragged himself and Dean out of the barren wasteland that was purgatory. Landing softly on the ground, Castiel released Dean and tried to force his grace back into his vessel. “Cas, are we here, can I open my eyes?” Dean heard a loud siren like noise. “Cas, what is going on?” Dean resisted the urge to open his eyes. Castiel’s true voice rang out loudly as it was compressed into the small vessel. Dean crumpled to the ground covering his ears. “Cas, are you ok?!” Ringing cutting off suddenly, Dean moved around searching for any sign Castiel was ok. “Cas, you ok, can I open my eyes?” Dean heard no response. “Cas, are you there?”

 

Dean heard nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Castiel. Dean moved quickly to Cas’ side. “Cas, you ok?” Dean shook Castiel’s body but no response was given. “Cas, wake up, you ass!” Castiel’s body shifted. Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Cas, you scared the crap out of me.” Dean moved to help Cas up. “You ok?” Castiel’s mouth opened to tell Dean he was fine but all that came out was an ear-shattering siren.  Castiel tried to speak to get Dean to cover his eyes but no words came out. Castiel stood and moved away from Dean. Dean stared as Castiel’s vessel convulsed, something pushing to get out and it wasn’t giving in any time soon.

 

With the little control he had, Castiel brought his angel blade into existence. His hands shaking from the power being held back, Castiel threw the blade towards Dean. Dean looked at the angel. “You can’t expect me to…Cas no.” Castiel moved to speak but still nothing emerged but a screech. Dean quickly made a grab for the angel blade and advanced towards Castiel. “I’m sorry, Cas.” Castiel turned towards Dean, his lips moving again but no sound was heard. “I know Cas, I love you too.” Dean plunged the blade into Castiel’s heart cutting off the rest of the sentence. Castiel’s eyes shined a glorious white and finally faded as the body feel to the ground motionless. 


End file.
